


The Return

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to his old home. Loki follows him. This will be a three part short thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avengers are not mine, nor is Harry Potter.

 

It was perfect. It was clean and proper. It had everything in order from the little garden's perfect arrangement and the shutters perfect alignment and the perfect fucking paint job. It was just as he remembered it. It was everything he hated. He loathed it, wanted nothing to do with it, wanted out and to escape so many times, but he was forced into it. Perfect, clean, proper, and a personal hell. That was what Harry saw looking on at Privet Drive. Not a home.

10 years had passed by since his last time living here. Since then he had found a wonderful partner. An immortal partner, for whom he was very glad to have and love. Masters of Death didn't die very quickly like mortals so he was glad to have a partner who could stay with him for as long as possible.

Looking back at what his life was like here, he should've said 'no' to returning once he found out he was a wizard, and that his family hadn't been drunks but heroes. Being Harry Potter he would no doubt have been able to get away from them. Anywhere was better than this place. A gutter in London. A prison. Any place without the Dursley's.

Harry had been part of a war he never wanted anything to do with, but as it was prophesized that it was him alone to save everyone he was trapped at Privet Drive because of the blood wards, and because of his destiny. His destiny, what total crap. He had no break from the hell, only the occasional down-time at Hogwarts that never seemed to last more than a few weeks.

He went to the perfect garden. There were roses, petunias, lilies, and no weeds anywhere. He used to do all of this, make it pretty for his aunt. She usually got praised for it by the neighbors but Harry did all the work. He nearly passed out in the summer heats maintaining her stupid garden. He wondered who they hired to keep it this way; surely she would do any labor like this. Kneeling down, he felt the dirt between his fingers and sighed at the feeling of the soil in his hand. Yes, gardening was tiresome, but it was his favorite chore back then despite the near heat strokes.

He walked closer to the house, noticing a shadow pass by in the window. He cast a notice-me-not on his self and listened in.

"Petunia! Where is that wretched boy?!"

Harry winced, remembering being called that. His uncle's large, angry face telling him about how freaky and stupid and ugly he was. It looked like Dudley got all of his father's anger when he'd left the house.

"I'm here dad."

Dudley still lived at home. Harry sighed.

Vernon's footsteps were heard, and they were loud. "Where's the money I lent you yesterday? I want it back!"

Dudley started to whine. "But dad—"

A loud slap rang through the house. "Don't talk back!"

Harry froze, remembering hearing that same slap, and feeling it. He saw memories of himself being beaten by Vernon; of nearly being killed once by his drunken hands. Dudley usually joined in on the beatings, especially when he got older. Harry never had a chance. If it wasn't for his magic, then Harry would be bruised and scarred far worse than now. Maybe he wouldn't even be alive.

He didn't notice he began to shake until warm arms were around him and he jumped. "It's only me," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Loki." Harry turned in his arms. "What're you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Yes. When you're secretive I get curious."

Harry laughed into his shirt. "You shouldn't be here," he said, looking up into those blue eyes he adored.

"And neither should you. This place is your past, and it is no longer relevant to you. Why must you cause yourself pain, precious?" Loki caressed Harry's back.

Harry half shrugged. "I just wanted to see them. To see what happened to them."

Harry looked in the window, seeing and hearing Dudley get beaten by Vernon. Dudley was the new punching bag, like he used to be. It was sad because Vernon had made Dudley beat Harry and treat him like crap, and he felt sorry for him. How could he feel sorry for somebody who invented a game called 'Harry hunting'? For someone who broke things and blamed them on Harry, and he got locked in a cupboard for the night?

Loki looked in the window. He bared his teeth, repulsed. "They seem just as disgusting as you described."

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah," he choked out.

Loki frowned. He pet back Harry's hair and kissed his forehead. "We're going home."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

They looked back in the window to see the smaller shadow being thrown down and then kicked, and left.

Harry never returned to Privet Drive again. Not to see three bodies get carried away 15 years later, and not to see the house burn down in a random fire that no one could figure out how it started. And he didn't ask if Loki burned it, because he didn't need to. It had Loki written all over it. That small smirk on his face when Harry found out about their deaths was enough to know. Was it bad that that made him smile?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That seemed soooo short, huh? Don't fret, there's more coming. Loki/Harry comforting coming up soon ;)  
-Eve


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :) I just want to give you a heads up before you read. This totally fell apart. I wanted it to be depressing but in the end all it's going to be is some kinky sex. Everybody likes reading that, right? I hope so... I know I promised some Loki/Harry comforting, and that's my bad. Sex is comforting, yeah? :)

On with the fic that blew up in my face :D

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Loki, I said I'm not hungry."

"Harry. Stop acting like-"

"Don't you dare say that to me."

"I'll get Thor if you don't-"

"Thor doesn't work on me anymore, Loki."

Loki sighed. He was tired of this. "Well, then perhaps what I say will." He walked around the dinner table, set his hands on the firm wood, and leaned down so he was inches from Harry's face. His eyes glowed like the blue sea with the sun gleaming on it. ""I'm going to take a shower and when I come out I expect this," he said, pointing to the plate of food that hadn't been touched, "to be gone. If it isn't, then I'm gone. I refuse to do this again. I won't watch you degrade yourself. So until you decide you are worthy of food again I'll be at Stark's Tower."

Harry held back tears; Loki could see it in the way his lip trembled. However, despite the pain it gave him to say those words to Harry he had no choice. After the visit to the Dursley's, Harry hadn't been the same. He was quieter, slept most of the day, and hadn't eaten more than an apple in the two days he'd been at home.

Loki got in the shower and remembered the same thing happening before. Harry had these sudden attacks of self-loathing. Loki treaded on careful grounds around this Harry. And when he thought that Harry was done behaving as if he was nothing, a few years later it happened again, and so Loki repeated the same actions of treating him like the true, honest man he was. It had helped Harry before, but now it was different. Harry wasn't a little boy afraid, nor was he unaware of how Loki felt about him. He had to make sure Harry understood how much he meant to him, and if leaving was the only way that's what would be. Harry would have to fight for his self, and fight to get him back.

It would be hard for him, too. Being away from Harry for even a day was too much for him. Loki would keep away for Harry, to show him how much their love meant.

When he came out dressed and dry Harry sat on the couch, pouting with his blanket around his shoulders. The food was gone—not eaten, but magiced away.

"Loki I—" Harry turned around to watch Loki gather his scarf and coat. "Please…don't go…"

No matter how much that choked up voice had Loki wanting to hold Harry tight, he wouldn't give in to those deep green watery eyes. He'd held him too much and it didn't work. So he turned around and said, "Goodbye, Harry."

+++HL+++

When he got to Tony's, both he and Steve were on the couch watching a movie on the big screen TV, and Loki laughed when he saw them cuddled together. They jumped up and looked ready to fight until they saw it was him and not some home-intruder.

Tony held his chest. "Jesus fucking Christ, Loki. Don't be so ninja, okay? It could give a man a heart attack."

Steve chuckled. He motioned Loki over to the couches. "What're you doing here so late?"

Loki took a chair. He explained to them about Harry and they already knew about the previous times this happened.

Tony inhaled threw his teeth. "Loki, that's harsh. Harry's been through—"

The god hissed at him, and Tony huddled behind Steve's back at the sudden anger. "I know, Stark. I know what he's been through. It's no excuse to act as he is."

Steve shoved Tony out from behind him. "Yeah, but he's a stubborn little guy, too. It took him two weeks to tell us his full name, remember? Even JARVIS couldn't find it."

Tony grumbled. "I'm still mad about that. Damn wizards…"

"Anyway… " Steve said with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe Harry just wants you to be there for him, to comfort him."

Loki glared up at the ceiling, and his eyes looked as if everything would break apart if he so much as blinked. He'd comforted and done everything he did before, and more. None of that helped Harry. He still spoke like a whisper would call death to him, and food never touched his fingertips. If he couldn't figure out what to do, if Harry didn't eat or tell him what was making him feel this way, everything might as well be torn to shreds and ripped from him, because without his Harry life was empty space—cold and dark. And he wasn't going back to cold, dark space.

He turned his blue eyes to Steve. "I've done all the comforting I can."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe he wants you to be forceful with him, Loki. Yell at him, make talk about it, force him eat." He smirked at Steve, who looked wary immediatly, and said, "And a little rough sex afterward can be healthy."

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed with his cheeks flushed.

After a wink, Tony's face was completely serious. "Really, though. It's just mean to ditch him when he needs you the most. I get your trying to teach him a lesson, you weird god, but... If it were me, I'd want my husband there with me, mean or comforting or whatever."

Steve coughed away his embarrassment. "I think you should try to get him to talk to you again, and then if that doesn't work…well, what Tony said. But be nice to him, yeah?"

Tony flashed him a smile. "Go home, Loki. Harry needs you."

"Doesn't he always?" Loki sighed fondly.

The bearded man stood up and gestured to the door, not that Loki would use it but the gesture was obvious in its meaning. "Get out of my house. In five seconds I'm going to jump my man and fuck him senseless on my couch." He winked at Steve, who jumped up from the couch.

"Stark! I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, baby, talk dirty to me!"

Loki laughed wildly.

+++HL+++

Tony's idea resonated in Loki. Maybe he liked the idea because dominating people was just something he enjoyed doing, and he especially loved taking control of Harry. It was probably true that what his little wizard needed was just someone to tell him what he needed. While Harry acted like an adolescent on occasion, this being one of them, he had those moments where it seemed his age surpassed Loki's by centuries. Harry was truly remarkable in that way.

He somehow knew that staying away wouldn't work.

When he arrived back he immediately called out. "Harry, precious, where are you?"

The couch was empty. Harry's blanket was tossed on the floor and the TV was off, but the lights were still on.

He heard noise coming from their bedroom. He climbed the steps instead of his usual teleportation so Harry would know he was coming, and then he wouldn't run or hide.

There wasn't anyone in the bedroom; however the lights were on in the conjoining bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Come out, Harry."

"No. You're just gonna yell at me."

He rolled his eyes. "No, I promise I'm not."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You're the God of Lies, Loki."

"Harry, I love you, but you have to trust me. Open the door."

"No."

Loki sighed. Busting down the door would only make Harry more upset. "I can leave again if you wish. Thor will certainly let me stay and Jane wouldn't mind the intrusion."

"Don't go again!" Harry shouted. The door was thrown open and Loki took his chance to drag Harry out by his shirt. "Hey! Let go! Lokiiiii!"

Tossed on the bed, Harry's heart raced. Loki heard it and he could admit it excited him. Harry rolled over onto his back, elbows on the bed. His wide eyes looked to Loki. Despite that this look turned him on, he had to focus on the problem. If he did this right, Harry would finally learn what he meant to Loki. After years together Loki didn't think he truly knew how much he loved him. His love could burn down planets, galaxies even, with it's fiery passion. When he thought about the insecurity's Harry held inside of him, Loki got very angry at who caused them. And whenever Harry lacked that confidence, that bright fire in his words and eyes Loki cherished, it scarred him with a hot, sharp knife right in his heart.

"Please…I'm-"

"Be quiet."

Harry's jaw snapped shut. Loki climbed on top of Harry, backing him up against the pillows. His knees rested on either side of Harry's legs. The wizard was trembling, and the fear was still on his face.

"Tell me what's troubling you."

"Loki—"

"You will tell me, Harry. Or else."

Harry opened his mouth, and Loki glared when he sensed the objection to come. "Do you wish to know what 'or else' means?"

His husband shook his head. "No," he replied softly.

"Then answer me."

"You don't understand what—"

"Oh, no, Harry, you don't understand!" Harry flinched as he shouted at him, his lithe body pressed harshly into the headboard. "You don't understand what this does to me, Harry. Let me tell you. Every night I see you trapped in your dreams, and I have to listen to your screams when you wake up coated in sweat. But it isn't the nightmares that make me angry, it's that you won't let me help you afterwards. You run into the bathroom and cry, and when you're done I gather up your limp, tired body. Do you know what that's like, to see you so exhausted? And all day I see your tiny frame, and not once do you eat. That's the most frustrating... I get so upset it's infuriating. I never thought I would feel such pain for you, and every time I do I just want to take you away to Asgard away from this place." Loki had to stop when his throat began to itch, and he closed his eyes and whispered harshly, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Loki..." Harry whimpered.

Opening his eyes, Loki looked into Harry's. With a kind smile he reached out to caresses that beautiful face frozen in shock and terror, the face he loved more than anything.

"I don't...Loki..."

His smile disappeared as soon as it appeared, and in its place was a firm, hard stare. "I know it's hard for you. But soon-and I mean soon, Harry-that pretty mouth of yours better open up and talk to me or I will take severe actions in making sure you're well."

Harry didn't say anything. His lips never moved to speak just as his eyes never moved from Loki's eyes. That was enough for the god to get pissed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm truly sorry if you thought this would be a good fic with actual plot. Oh well, shit happens.

BTW, were my Tony and Steve good? Never done them before, but I always like a bit of side slash.

The next chapter will have some crazy junk in it. Loki will be shoving food down Harry's throat, and it will be messy. Don't worry, he cleans Harry up good ;)

QUESTION: What foods should Loki force Harry to eat? I don't want the whipped cream and strawberry's stuff, either ;) maybe lunch meat or something, I don't know. Be creative. Harry and Loki's fridge is endless.

-Eve


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again folks :)
> 
> Thanks for waiting ever so patiently for this last part :) This really just turned into some sex. I love to write me some sex! :D
> 
> Okay, here's the last chapter! Hope you like it, 'cause I sort of struggled a bit...

"Loki! Let go of me! Looookiiii!"

Loki had a firm grip on Harry's arm as he dragged him to the kitchen. He had good control of his strength and he held on tight enough to keep from bruising Harry while he could still lift him easily from the floor high up in the air.

He let some magic grab a chair and dragged it over to force Harry ass into it. Immediately Harry struggled, arms lashing out as well as his legs, and Loki knew he would, so he tied the green-eyed beauty to the chair. Limbs bound to the chair legs, and arms at his sides, both were bound down by Loki's magic, the aura of it a bright golden hue shimmering around his appendages.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry's eyes were alight with anger. His magic tried to undo the bonds of Loki's, but failed in his weakened state. Loki was proud to say he had always been more powerful than Harry. He wasn't being conceited; however, he had many years on Harry to perfect his magic and he prided his self in those years of focus.

He leveled his head with Harry's and said, "You will eat. And later, you will sleep peacefully. I'll make sure of that." His smirk was full of promises.

"Please, Lok. Whatever…" He shut his emerald eyes and bowed his head with a sigh, thick locks covering his face. "Let me go."

"Once I am finished, I will."

"Finished with what?" Harry asked, tone sharp as the points on Loki's gold helmet.

Loki opened the fridge, ignoring his husbands questioning. He looked inside of it for something soft, and easy to swallow so Harry would not choke. He gathered up two things after a moment of deciding: chocolate pudding and angel cake. Both were desserts and sweet, but Harry rather liked sweet things, and because of that there were a lot of sweet foods in the house, more than half made by his own hands.

Turning to view the angry face of his spouse, he set the bowl of pudding and the plate of cake on the countertop beside him. He knelt down a bit and grabbed Harry's chin to lift it up, and he stared into watery eyes, pissed of eyes, and watched as Harry's lips trembled in their set scowl.

"You will eat," Loki said. He had a spoon dunk into the pudding and levitated over until it was near Harry's mouth.

The wizard looked at it with trepidation, like eating would end his life when it was a part of surviving. "Loki, I won't—"

On the god's other hand his long finger pressed down against Harry's lower lip, shutting him up, and then he found the teeth gritted tight. It was easy to pinch his fingers that held his chin and open his mouth with pure strength. He forced the spoon to drop the chocolate pudding down Harry's throat; it was difficult with Harry's jaw shaking as it tried to close with Loki's strong hand keeping it open. As he spooned two more big heaps, Harry's eyes watered and he sputtered with his tongue, little chocolate spots getting left behind on Harry's face in several places.

"You had better swallow." His voice was harsh, showing just how cruel he could be if he wanted to.

Harry did as he said knowing if he did not there would be consequences, as there always was when Loki got like this. All the same, he swallowed with a glare in his eyes.

Loki didn't like that Harry could resist him with that look, and yet still obey him. It was maddening. He grabbed the cake in a spoon once the pudding was gone, and did the same as before, dropping the food upon Harry's tongue. He wasn't expecting Harry's green eyes to close or for him to moan when it touched his pudding-coated tongue.

Loki pursed his lips at the erotic sound. Just seconds ago Harry was struggling and giving him a look of total loathing, and now he seemed to be enjoying this. His face was flushed. His cheeks and nose were spotted with pudding. And Loki's cock was rising.

Without thought he kissed Harry, dropping his grip on Harry's chin to slide his fingers through Harry's hair. He tasted sweet. Loki disabled the bonds and was more than ecstatic when Harry leaned up with his arms around him, nails scratching his back delightfully. Loki tasted the chocolate on Harry's tongue as he rubbed it alongside his, it was sweet and the texture of Harry's rough mouth muscle made it all the better.

"Harry," he breathed on his cheek, licking away a spot of chocolate. Everything he was trying to do was forgotten in his lust. He always said Harry was too irresistible for him.

"Ahh, lick me more, I want more of your silvertongue." Harry tilted his head up, and Loki's tongue he wanted so much slid the whole way down his face leaving a wet trail. He found his Adams apple, biting it softly, gaining a gasp from Harry whose hands grabbed Loki's shoulders. "Bedroom. Now."

Loki grinned when he saw the tent in Harry's pants. He teleported them onto the bed in their room with Harry beneath him, his hips in the air, and his legs twisting the sheets as he spread them apart. Loki unclothed them both and placed his body over his and promptly attacked Harry's chest, biting his hard nipples. Hands were all over each other, and Harry's body thrust up continuously, his throbbing cock rubbing on Loki's taut stomach. Loki ran his hand lightly on the skin of Harry's stomach and thighs, feeling the muscles twitch.

"Loki, touch me more," Harry begged.

Harry's hands reached down to his dick, but Loki grabbed both in one hand and brought them back up above his head. "Don't touch yourself, precious." He reached around the smooth tan back and pulled Harry's body closer downwards, and spread his legs wider along with his ass cheeks. He lubricated him with a quick spell.

The cold lube hit Harry's hole and he whined, tossing his head back. "Just touch me already, Loki," he ground out.

Loki aligned his own throbbing cock with Harry's puckered asshole and thrust in. Harry groaned out his name, and his hands found their way into Loki's long black strands as the god assaulted his mouth.

He fucked Harry deep, and as hard as he could without breaking him in half. His hands played with Harry's sides, softly caressing, and Loki found with each little stroke on Harry's skin he tightened around Loki's cock wonderfully. He picked up his speed and kissed a trail to Harry's throat. Loki's mouth licked and sucked, leaving marks on him, showing Harry belonged to him.

"Hgn, faster, yes," Harry murmured, legs twisting around Loki's.

Harry pulled his head up and kissed him, breathing his name against their joined mouths. He worked his hands between their sweaty bodies and gripped Harry's cock firmly, and Harry moaned loudly into the kiss, his tongue going deeper into Loki's throat. He felt Harry tense around him and knew his release was coming, so he pressed his thumb against the tip of Harry's dick and Harry came hard with a loud whimper, legs trembling. Cum stuck to Loki's chest, and somehow he got the salty cum in his mouth, but he paid no mind to its stickiness. As Harry's asshole tightened around him, throbbing from release, Loki came with a soft grunt, filling Harry deep with his seed.

They lay there, panting for a while, and Loki slid his self from Harry's ass. They both groaned, whether at the loss or from the soreness. The god went into the bathroom to splash water on his face and clean out his mouth from the pudding and from Harry's cum. When he came back in he saw Harry crying, huddled in the blankets, and everything was different. The atmosphere wasn't after sex, where everything glowed and was profound. Now things felt urgent, as in urgent to make everything better, and he was urgent to making Harry happy again.

"Harry, precious…" Loki crawled on the bed and pulled the blankets from Harry's hands, and pulled his head to rest it on his chest. "Why do you cry?"

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed out. "I just didn't feel like eating. I…if I ate, maybe… I don't know!"

"Shh. Take a breath, now."

Harry did so, and let out a big warm sigh that Loki felt on his skin, along with a few stray teardrops.

"Tell me."

Harry answered immediately. "I think about how I abandoned them, my relatives."

Loki was more than just shocked. "They abandoned you. They treated you—"

"Like complete garbage. But just because they did, do I have to? I mean, look at them! Vernon treats Petunia like a slave and Dudley like a punching bag. I think to myself, why don't they fight back? Why don't they leave? But they can't. They're stuck together, for as long as they live. And I realize they're scared to leave, and scared of what will happen if they do. I know that because I was that. I remember the want to leave, but the fear of what else was out there made me stay. I feel like I should've helped them, so it wouldn't have turned out like this. With them…dead."

"You refused to eat because of this? Because you feel guilty for their death?"

"Yeah. I just…couldn't stop thinking about it, and the thought of food made me sick. I pictured Dudley and Vernon, and that made my stomach turn. I wish…I could have helped them. But I know they wouldn't have accepted my help. Or maybe any help from anyone for that matter; they're too stubborn."

Loki pet Harry's head and Harry kissed his chest in return. Loki smiled. "It really bothers me when you're so kind."

Harry laughed. He looked up and said, "You should try it."

Loki glared halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said a moment later.

"I accept your apology."

The green eyed wizard rubbed his face into Loki's chest. "Jeez, you're supposed to say 'you don't have to say that' or something more romantic."

"But you wouldn't have to apologize if you'd just told me two days ago."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry yawned. "And we probably wouldn't have had this amazing sex, either. Never thought I'd be turned on by…the whole food thing…"

Loki hummed. We shall definitely do this again. He stroked Harry hair and thought, Tony was right. Some sex was all they needed. Damn his genius IQ. "Fucking Stark," Loki mumbled.

"What was that, Loki?"

"It was nothing, my dear. Just go to sleep." He levitated a blanket to cover them with and turned off the lights to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and just for reading this little thingy! Love all of you!
> 
> Bye bye! :D
> 
> -Eve


End file.
